Ill Winds: Highever
by dustywalker
Summary: Glimpses of the Couslands, during the years. Ill Winds prequel/side-story, back in intermittent progress as needed.
1. 9:20

'Seriously, you've gone through this wardrobe four times. You've not going to find anything else you need.' Fergus' inner voice groaned as he sorted through a pile of old shirts. "Mother was right, you're still trying to pack" came a voice, followed by the sound of someone dropping to sit on the bed-frame. "And she sent you to hound me, no doubt… or are you here to size your brother's room up, for you to take?"

Shrugging, Aedan looked around the room in question. "I got sent upstairs – I guess Mother wanted me out of the way while they talk to the Howes." "Maybe she thought Thomas was about to start on you again?" "Or Delilah… she's apparently decided to hate me ever since she turned 10. I guess they just see me as being under-foot, and you're the friend."

"You're a little eager for their liking. The whole family are just… reserved?"

Stifling a giggle, the younger brother smirked. "Nan says it's because they all inherit a personality that could shrivel fruit on the branch."

Laughing, Fergus grabbed the errant shirt pile and dropped it onto the bed. "You might as well put those away somewhere for keeping, looks like they've been buried back there for years." On impact, the top half shifted and slowly fell onto Aedan's foot. While Fergus took another last look inside, Aedan leant down to restack the shirts and found a small book to be the cause of their imbalance. Staring at the unlabelled, simple brown cover, he opened the book to a page with a folded corner. Finally abandoning the wardrobe, Fergus turned to see his brother staring at the book in confusion.

"What have you found there? An old diary of mine?" Not even registering the question, Aedan turned a page. "Hello? I didn't think my journals were that interesting." The boy's eyes looked up, as he flicked back to the front of the book. "'Meserre Martine's third volume of Orlesian exotic verse', the title page calls it." Frowning, Fergus quickly walked over while his brother turned back to the earlier page. Snatching up the book, he spun through a couple of pages before stopping on an illustration. 'I guess it wasn't found by one of the maids back then…' "Shouldn't you be in your room, or running around with some friends?"

Shrugging again, Aedan still watched his brother in confusion. "The last time I met friends was last year in Redcliff, and I barely remember them, after the fever I picked up before we left. What's that book?"

"You shouldn't have run around in the driving rain, then. Those little friends of yours were smarter than that, of course. Couldn't you write them, or invite them to stay while I'm away?"

"Maybe… I'm still trying to remember if they said where to post something to them. Maybe if I send the Arlessa a letter first, and ask if she knows how to contact them."

"If not, you can always run around with Ser Gilmore's son when he visits. He seemed to get along with you, last time he was here."

"Yeah… that'd be easier than trying to get out of the castle, with Nan and Mother still keeping me inside once the winter winds hit. I'd rather you stayed, though."

"It's just the custom we all have to do, studying abroad for two years. You'll go, soon enough." Looking at a shelf, Fergus reached up for something. "This is another tradition, too." Handing over a large wooden carving of a Mabari, he continued. "It's been passed through the Couslands for years. It's meant to guard and provide bravery to the young in our family, until they can stand for themselves. Father gave it to me, which I guess means I pass it to you now."

Turning the figurine around in his hands, Aedan looked back to his brother again. "Thanks, Fergus. What was that book?"

Groaning, he stuffed it into a satchel. "The book…. Ask me again when you're a bit older than nine. If you promise to not mention it to anyone, I'll tell you when I come back from…. Antiva, I think, is the last stop I make."

"By anyone, you mean Mother?"

"Spot on, little brother." Ruffling Aedan's hair, he waved him out of the room. "I better join the guests too."

Fergus closed his door. Looking around the massive common room that adjoined the Cousland chambers, he let out a breath. "Don't grow up too much, while I'm gone, Pup."

"Don't you start with that… A pup wouldn't come back downstairs to put up with Thomas, would he?"

"I don't know… would you?"

Aedan simply stuck out his tongue in response, then took up pace beside his brother as they walked down downstairs in unison.


	2. 9:24

Biting down his exasperation, Aedan watched the women in front of him as they got no closer to a decision. "We already saw this green piece… maybe the grey?" Nan held a doublet to his chest, assessing it against him. Eleanor shook her head, waving over a servant who held another pile of clothes. "Not the hand-downs" he groaned to his mother as she began examining the old clothes. The Teryna gave her son a warning stare, "If you didn't want Fergus' old formal clothes, perhaps you should have gone to that tailor I arranged for, in Denerim. Instead, you somehow talked your attendants into buying those two drab outfits from a market stall and you spent the difference at that back-alley shop." Feigning a look of offense, he replied "I was merely tracking down missing texts for the library, and The Wonders of Thedas seemed a good starting point." Having heard the excuse already, Nan snorted. "You wanted more history books, you mean?"

"Our current collection doesn't suffice; we can hardly present Brother Gaider's recount of the rebellion as part of our reading room to guests, it skips large periods of time and completely ignores the efforts of everyone except his personal hero, Loghain. Especially the contributions of a certain coastal House we all know." Caught between laughing and groaning, Eleanor looked her son in the eye. "I had to hear your father carry on about that book before you were born, I don't need your complaints to get him going again."

"All the more reason I had to seek out a detailed history, then" he offered with a smirk.

Sighing, Eleanor looked over to Nan as she shook her head at her former charge. "You getting more tomes for winter reading would just be an unintended benefit, naturally." Grinning, he nodded "You see? Nan trusts my noble intentions to placate Father."

"And which book will placate me, when my son enters the Landsmeet looking like a well-read farmer's son?"

Slumping back onto the bed, Aedan inspected one of the shirts. "I hardly think that will become a worry. Father wouldn't let me go last year, and he hasn't even mentioned it to me since Fergus returned home with Oriana. They'll obviously take Sis, to introduce her to the nobles who can't attend the wedding – I understand."

"I know you were disappointed, last time, but don't worry. Your father will take you in a few years, when you've studied more state-craft with Aldous."

"If there's much point… Thomas says I'll only get taken if the Elves walk out again, because then I'll be needed to sweep the carriage-house."

Cutting off Nan's response with a quick stare, the Teryna swallowed her own opinion of the eldest Howe child. Leaning in to hug her son with the guise of measuring a waist-coat against him, she found a diplomatic answer. "He always reacted badly to how open you are, but remember – with Fergus growing up and marrying, he's just moody from thinking he's losing a friend." Nodding, Nan added "Whereas you gain a sister. Her family's all sisters too, so she gets herself a brother as well. I've seen you two have already all but adopted each other, right?" Aedan agreed, letting his earlier doubt slip away at the thought. "Thanks, both of you." "Now that's sorted, you can stop fussing" Nan snorted, holding out a blue shirt. "Your brother's wedding is less than a week away, and we've still got to find something worthy."

* * *

Beginning to feel overwhelmed by the excitement and length of his son's wedding day, Bryce withdrew from the dance floor. Waved over to the Royal stand, the Teryn gladly took the offered seat, as he returned Loghain's simple nod while accepting King Maric's offered handshake and congratulations. After a few more numbers from the band, they were joined by Bann Teagan as he retreated from the awkward courting attempts he usually drew at such events. "Still running, Teagan?" Maric laughed. "Since the children are beginning to marry, you'll just stand out further, you realise?" "Being stranded between the pre and post-Liberation generations makes me perhaps too unique, even without being a bachelor." Loghain leaned forward, "You could always follow this apparent import trend your brother started."

At the main table, the newly-weds spoke with the remnants of their procession who hadn't taken to the floor. "I think I'll join your father shortly – a dance first, Fergus?" Eleanor asked. "Of course, mother. I was thinking the same thing." Not wanting to be left with Thomas, Oriana looked around. "I think I'll join you both, after I dance with my new brother. If he's still here, I haven't seen him for a while." Wiping ale from his mouth, the supposed Best Man pointed to his own brother, Aedan and Dairren as they sat at a far table. "They're over there, at the back, listening to Alfstana's brother… that must be the spare table for the family back-ups", Thomas slurred, laughing at his own joke. Oriana made her way over, and waited for a gap between Aedan and Dairren hounding Irminric with questions about the Templars. "Not dancing, you two?" The youngest Howe answered "He tried asking Delilah earlier, but she just glared at him…" Dairren nodded, "Still, that's better than the reaction I got from Habren."

"Not really, she actually spoke two words to you. Not the friendliest two word combination out there, though." Aedan replied. "If you're still willing, Bro, I was hoping you might dance with me?" Oriana asked; using the name she'd employed as a response to his constant use of 'Sis'. He smiled and stood, "Okay, Sis. I think I remember some steps I learnt once." Relaxing slightly as they left to catch the next song, Irminric turned to realise Dairren was still there. "How about hedge witches? Are you allowed to hunt any of those yet?" 'Why did I let Stana talk me into coming? Next time, I'm taking my furlough in Denerim…' thought the recruit as he poked at his meal, which had gone cold some time ago.

"I know there aren't a lot of eligible young men, but I think the bride is struggling for dance partners now." Loghain said, as close as he currently came to a joking tone. "Ah, Pup didn't vanish into the castle after all" Bryce said. "I hope she's a quick teacher, he's never been around enough events to have picked up any dances." Maric leaned over to watch as well. "So this is your mysterious second son – I was starting to wonder if I'd ever see him." "I guess you can't have time to see every other child" Loghain murmured. Turning to greet his wife and son, Bryce almost missed the look that passed between the other men.

As the new musical number began, their humour quickly changed into confusion as they watched. Aedan's parents both half-turned to each other, "I didn't think he'd had instructions yet." Teagan, recognising the steps, remarked "I'm fairly certain Isolde tried teaching that to Eamon for a while." Bryce rubbed his chin, "An Orlesian step? I would have remembered hiring a tutor from Val Royeaux." Fergus shook his head at a sudden memory and turned to the others. "I almost forgot about this…"

Getting their attention, he continued. "About four or five years back, I think it was, remember when we stayed in Redcliffe for a while?" His mother nodded, still watching the dancers.

"We spent most of the time riding or hunting, which left Aedan stuck at the castle since he was too young. I guess the youngest stable-boy had less work with us having most of the horses out so much, because he and Aedan teamed up and had the run of the grounds most days." Maric sat forward, taking another look at the younger Cousland. "This stable-boy, about the same age as your brother?" "There wouldn't have been a great difference, I think. I don't recall speaking to her, but Lady Isolde had another guest staying while we were there. A relative, maybe – I overheard some of her attendants, and they sounded Orlesian." Teagan nodded vaguely, "The elderly dame… I think she was an old friend of Isolde's parents. She had lived in Ferelden, before the Liberation, and wanted to see it again. Isolde's parents decided to extend an invite on her behalf – which she honoured under protest, she already knew what the Landsmeet thought of one Orlesian in Redcliffe."

"So this dame had bought a grand-niece, or maybe the girl was an attendant's daughter or an apprentice or something… whatever she was, her constant frowning at seeing the two coated in dirt at the end of the day somehow got her roped into the group when she wasn't busy either."

"Sounds like the stable-boy had a fun time with it all" Maric said. Nodding, Fergus continued "Her face was all but beaming with a smug gloat when it rained for a few days on end, and she took control of the schedule for herself – which led to trying to teach them to dance. The other boy must have been too ungraceful, I think she only showed him the Remigold on his off-day before giving up and shifting attention to Aedan… or maybe it was his awkward version of charm. Clearly, he still has the gist of the lessons." Bryce watched, thoughtfully "I don't remember hearing about them afterwards, and he could have used some friends like that." "The Orlesians left a few days before we did, and Aedan decided to get the girl a gift. So he ran around the village in the pouring rain, trying to find something at one of the shops for hours."

"So that's what he was doing out there, when he caught his fever?" Eleanor asked. "So even if he did get an address for correspondence, he couldn't remember when he was lucid again." "Isolde might know, or could find out – she and Eamon send their regards, but she's still not letting anyone else mind Connor so they weren't able to come." Barely supressing his snort, Loghain sat forward again. "Not much point asking her about the boy, I'm told she had him all but locked in a crate before throwing him to the Chantry." Watching the band finish up the song, Bryce still noted the exchange of tense looks between the three men as Maric waved Loghain to back down. 'Something to those rumours, perhaps… and Pup knew the boy.' Teagan broke their silence, "Too bad for her too, not being here. She likes to moan about 'nobody in the country knows how to dance properly.'" "She'd have to fight the line-up; my brother's talent did not go unnoticed." Fergus grinned, pointing to Aedan as he found himself all but circled by some of the women who had been abandoned to the side of the floor.

"Not much of a contest; it looks like your daughter simply used that old Mac Tir approach to exceed the others" the King said to his old friend, as Oriana approached the group. "I'd have shoved Aedan over to my sisters, but the locals were too quick. Fergus, I think my parents will retire shortly. I'll see them and return shortly." Fergus stood, followed by his mother. "I'll – we'll come as well." After giving his compliments to the departing Couslands, Cailan pounced for an empty seat. "Better than lurking behind a column, and my feet need a rest." Glancing back at the dwindling dance-floor, he raised a brow. "Is that Anora, doing a Val Royeaux line?" Her father simply replied by groaning through clenched teeth at the question, glowering as Maric smirked. "If not for the distance involved, you'd almost have a rival, I think." Cailan took a second look, shrugging. "Who is that anyway? That kind of outfit's been out of style for some time, is he one of the performers trying to fit in?"

Maric tapped his son's shoulder. "Actually, that's Bryce's youngest."

"Oh – my apologies, Teryn Cousland."

"No offense taken, he's not been at court yet for anyone to recognise. We've been a little remiss with his state-wear lately, I think, and with all the planning the time got so short that he had to be content with some of Fergus' apparel from that age."

Noticing the boy being driven back to the floor by another partner, Cailan laughed. "Anything… arranged, for your son? He looks a little uncomfortable with his sudden popularity tonight." Bryce shook his head. "Nothing at this stage, we haven't really had to consider it yet. Between him being youngest than most and the lack of daughters among the nobility, much less unarranged daughters, we might have to wait and see how things fall in a few years. It's possible he might follow Fergus' example, too." "Another 'importer', right Loghain?" Sneering at the Prince, Loghain shrugged. "I think I saw him try asking the Howe girl earlier, with no luck. At least he'll attempt to find someone at home before becoming another Eamon."

"And she didn't join the waiting line after seeing his talent?"

Bryce looked around the room, wondering "I would have thought so, if Howe's still hoping to arrange something between them. Perhaps the family's retired; I don't see any of them."

The Cousland servant who had been replacing their drinks politely gestured to speak. "If I may interrupt, my lord, I happened to note she wasn't impressed. Even when Master Thomas tried insisting, and after some arguing, they both stormed off."

Thanking the woman, Bryce noticed Thomas come back into the room and retrieve Nathaniel. 'Ah, there they go.' Cailan sat back, swirling his mug. "Wasn't impressed? I'd have thought that family loved Orlesian things, given their history." Maric frowned and tapped his shoulder again. "Their history, Cailan, is just that… especially in public earshot." "Of course, Father." 'Whatever you say… I still don't know what Howe could have offered you to be worth keeping around, much less having Harper's Ford combined with Amaranthine for his colossal Arling. Jumping sides when the tide turned? Hell, Ceorlic refused that and managed to keep his claim, even with your proclamation against the family if they kept fighting…. I don't get it.'


	3. 9:25

**Yeah, it's the unoffical "Thomas is a bastard" cliche, but so be it.**

Aedan sat at a writing desk in the guest-chambers, slowly marking what had become a familiar illustration. 'Still doesn't look like anywhere on a map' he sighed, tossing the paper to a small stack as a knock came at the door.

"Dancing Boy, there you are!"

"Thomas. Did you get lost in the corridors?"

"Hey now, go easy. I couldn't find you upstairs, so it took a while to get here."

"That room's going to be the nursery, so I'm moving in here."

"Oh? Until something opens up, or are you down here among the guest rooms from now on?"

"What do you think? It's much easier than going up and down to check a baby all night – just make your joke and go find who you were looking for."

"Temper, temper, Twinkle-Toes. You're so hostile."

"Because I know where this is going, you're going to ask a few more obvious questions and then make a stupid joke. Just like every other time we've talked the last seven years – get a new approach, this is just old."

Walking further into the room, Thomas held up his hands. "Look – you're right. This has been going so long, I don't even remember why. We're both older now, we should act like it."

"Oh sure… that's why you're still making cracks about dancing."

"It's a nick-name, that's all. You did make an impression at the wedding, amongst the younger women, you know?"

"Promptly erased by whatever Delilah tells them, explaining why she hates me."

"It's not that she hates you – she's just rebelling ahead of time, against any talk of the two of you becoming arranged. Getting spiteful to you is part of that. You know Del, arguing with her just makes her worse. I tried suggesting she accept your dance offer before your card filled up with those others, which didn't go well – probably because I pointed out the future Queen didn't care, and then we argued again after Del's crack about her being a commoner."

"What's Anora got to do with it?"

"Wait… you didn't know? When the first few began waiting during your dance with Oriana, she forced her way to the front spot. The blonde girl you danced with second, and twice again later on – that was Anora."

"I didn't recognise most of them… are you sure?"

Thomas continued, "That's another reason for the legend of your dancing. Not only did you dance with Cailan's bride-in-waiting longer than he did, but you got Loghain Mac Tir's daughter to repeatedly dance Orlesian-style in front of him and a fair portion of the nobility. All without him storming the dance-floor to throw a punch at you, too." Barely supressing a laugh at Aedan's paling face, Thomas took a spare seat. "I'm kidding… if he was too mad, he would have just shoved you against a pillar and made a note to duel you when you're older."

"I was going with steps by instinct, I didn't have time to realise it was Orlesian."

"Your brother handled that though, he explained about your Redcliff friend who taught you."

Aedan scratched his head briefly. "Alex and Lily… another thing I forgot about that week, it's still blurry after the fever. I need to find out how to write to them, after all this time… if they remember."

"Is that what all this paper's for? You've got a handy stack already."

Handing a sheet over, Aedan shrugged. "Just trying to make a decent sketch of these mountains, hopefully I can figure out if they're real."

"You're not sure? Doesn't match the few I've seen."

"I've had a recurring dream lately. I'm standing in a gap among the mountain circle, staring at the dead body of a huge, smouldering dragon-thing and some dead robed guys. The dream usually stops there, but once it didn't. There was something about trying to storm a building, and a voice saying 'save her'. Sister Mallol says I'm dreaming about Havard after the final battle, still hoping to save Andraste and the dead dragon represents the Imperium destroyed. Aldous just says the whole thing means I read too much history and need a new focus. I'm trying to draw it from memory and see if it matches any actual mountain range."

Handing the paper back, Thomas shook his head. "You always have the oddest stories… that's another reason we should talk more. Maybe on the ride to Denerim?"

"Father's already decided I'm not going to Maric's funeral, I'm just staying here to keep Oriana and the baby company, since the midwife said she still needs time to recover from the birth. I guess he doesn't need me to clean the stables, right?"

"He's having you miss the Inauguration, too? Does Bryce think you'll restart the push to make him King over Cailan, or something?"

"King?"

"Of course he wouldn't tell you… yes, some of the nobles approached your father with the idea, they're concerned Cailan isn't ready."

"Wow…. Just another thing I miss. I wonder sometimes, you know?"

"I can imagine, being cut off like this. I'm still spreading the 'Dancing Boy' bit, though. Hopefully it'll stick and you won't be 'that imaginary Cousland' anymore. I think it was Vaughn, but someone last Landsmeet tried starting a rumour you're a hunch-back apostate and that's why you get hidden away."

Leaning forward, Thomas lowered his voice. "Although… I wonder. I'd think it would be better for Fergus to stay with his family, right? He was already stressed after such a difficult birth, and having to leave them both for hobnobbing at the Castle… you should at least offer to him, to make a swap. Not while your father's around, of course. I'm going to find Fergus, and have a congratulatory drink, but give it some thought and ask later, if you decide. It can only help the both of you, right?"

"Maybe…."

"Tell you what, I'll hint at the idea so it's not out of nowhere." 'Dance, you little puppet' Thomas joked to himself as he left.

Fergus slowly staggered through the castle corridor, trying to keep his balance. Pausing to realise which hallway he was in, he muttered "Relax" to himself as he caught view of the library through an open door. 'Odd, everyone should be in bed like I should be. In bed.' Ignoring his jumbled thought, the young heir entered the room. "Oh, hello little brother!" he slurred, upon seeing Aedan at one of the desks. The younger Cousland started, clearly lost in thought. Turning from the various portraits he'd been staring at, he closed a large tome that sat on the desk. Noting his brother's swaying stance, he asked "Fergus? Is everything okay?" "Of course, brother! I was just celebrating with Thomas, before we called it a night before we have to be up in the morning." Aedan nodded. "I didn't want to disturb anything, how are they both?" Fergus paused for a moment, "The nurse says Oriana's fine, after all that. She just needs more rest." Aedan was about to say something, before Fergus ruffled his hair. "I have a son! You should have a son too!" "Maybe not just yet, Mother and Nan would both explode about their 'little boy' scandalising the Landsmeet at 14."

Fergus laughed, adding "Maybe a few weeks then, so our nephews can play together." Aedan simply shook his head, returning the grin. "We'll see." His face suddenly lowered. "Although, that might make things slightly rough if I follow Irminric's path."

"Emeron's son? Why be a Templar?"

"I've just been thinking lately." Confused, Fergus turned to properly face his brother, which caused him to slam his hand against the wall. Letting out a pained hiss, he looked down, now much more tense. "That's an odd plan out of nowhere, especially since you never learnt much combat." Aedan sighed. "Maybe an initate, then? An odd plan's better than no plan, right?" Rubbing his knuckles, Fergus felt frustration growing. "What if Father needs you?"

"Why would he? Just ask Thomas…" Taking up an arrogant posture, he switched his voice to a passable impression of the eldest Howe child. "_That Aedan, what a poor back-up he makes. If only they'd had a daughter, Bryce could have auctioned her off to some Bannorn farm-lord for a decent purse, a wheat contract and three goats_." Sitting down, his voice returned to normal. "Now I'm not even a back-up, am I?" The topic of Thomas bought Fergus' mind back to earlier, when the two had been emptying one of the finer bottles from the Cousland cellar. While he had been complaining about Nathaniel's 'insolence' of not immediately deferring to everything the older Howe brother said, he'd used it as a springboard to also insult the younger Cousland again. '"Just mark my words, he'll be the same way. Especially if he views your boy as competition. I'd be surprised if he didn't use all the current hassles to try supplanting you… _let me help, Brother. You just mind your family and I do the boring court stuff, like cutting deals_. Just saying, keep an eye on his behaviour – he seemed moody earlier, about being moved downstairs."

Snapping back to the present, Fergus asked "So you're not happy for me, little brother?" Aedan spun in confusion, looking up. "What? I'm happy for all three of you. I've just been thinking about a lot, lately." After waiting for a response that didn't come, he continued. "Especially with everything this week."

"Maric's funeral?"

"That too. I was going to ask in the morning, but… are you sure you don't want to stay with Oriana while she recovers?"

Shaking his hand, Fergus stood up. "While you go to Court and solidify a position for yourself, right? Get in good with people?"

"No. Actually, like you said, what if Father suddenly decides to have me do something? That couldn't hurt, surely."

"He was right… you need to remember, I'm the Teryn heir, not you." Frowning at Aedan's slight grin, he strode over to the seat. "You think that's funny?"

"Just… how you slurred it. _I'm the Teryna._"

Finally boiling over, Fergus smacked his stunned brother across the face. "… Right. Point made, Fergus…. You know, I didn't care either way – I just asked because Thomas thought it would help you calm down." Going to leave, he was grabbed by his older brother.

"Thomas told you to bring it up?"

"Said I should try to lessen everything you have to deal with, lately. As usual, I shouldn't have bothered listening to him. I shouldn't have bothered with anything, clearly."

"… That bastard. Go to bed, we'll speak in the morning."

Feeling his head pound, Fergus slowly looked up at the guard who had lightly shaken him awake. "Apologies, my lord. The Teryn wished to speak with you, and it took some time to find you."

"I didn't want to wake my wife, so I grabbed this spare room." "Of course, my lord. Your father is in his study, waiting."

Closing the door behind as he entered, Fergus looked around the room to find himself facing his parents by the desk while the Seneschal and Nan stood in opposite corners. Eleanor spoke first, as the others simply watched. "We were hoping you could shed some light on your brother's behaviour this morning."

Rubbing his hand, Fergus nodded but didn't answer. "He showed up early for breakfast, and barely touched his food. I asked him about a bruise on his face, and he just muttered about _climbing too high and taking a deserved fall_."

"He didn't say anything else?"

Nan took a step forward. "He showed up in the kitchen later, offering to help tidy up. During this, he started asking questions about Hohaku and the story I used to tell him. When I said the name of the other dog wasn't important, because the moral of Hohaku's actions was the thing to remember, he got quiet again and finished up."

After a knock sounded at the door, Fergus finally spoke. "We… well, mostly me, I guess, got into an argument last night. Thomas and I had a bit too much to drink, and he got me worked up about Aedan possibly seeing Oren as a rival for any position left to him. I didn't know at the time, but Thomas must have played off of Aedan's worries and convinced him into offering to help. He thought it would be better for everyone if I got to stay and be with Oriana, and offered to take my place going to Denerim. Between been wound-up earlier by Thomas, and my other frustrations, I misread Aedan and took the whole thing poorly. I belted him across the face… probably exactly what Thomas expected, when he set us up."

Finally standing, Bryce rubbed his head. "I often forget how old he has gotten while I wasn't looking…" At his gesture, Nan opened the door, revealing Aedan and a guard. "Enter, both of you."

"First off… Aedan, are you insistent on travelling with us to Denerim?"

"No, thank you Father."

"But you've still been stuck in the Castle too long? Ser Randal, tell Ser Gilmore to report to me."

After the Knight departed, Bryce looked at his older son. "Fergus, I hope you'll still attend duties with us when we leave?"

"Of course, father."

"Aedan, I'll send you with a three-guard contingent to tour the south while we're in Denerim. Upon our return, we'll have a proper talk about things."

"I… thank you, father."

"Fergus, say your farewells and we'll meet you by the carriage-house in an hour. Aedan, go with the Seneschal and draw up a travel route." Turning to the Seneschal, he nodded his appreciation. "I'm sorry about the last-minute change – allow two days for any arrangements, before they ride out. Everyone, please leave us."

As the room emptied, Eleanor turned to her husband. "Isn't Ser Gilmore part of our Guard when we travel out?"

"I'll have someone reassigned to that spot. Gilmore's earned a change of pace, I think, and he'll know which other knights to take along. I'll also ask if he wishes to bring his son on the journey, didn't you say the boy and Aedan are friends?"

She smiled "Nice addition, my dear. I think they'll both like that."

"Hopefully…. I thought the age gap would prevent any tension between our sons, but I should have more proactive with them too. When everything's done and we're all home, I think we need to discuss sending Aedan on his studies mission."

"He's younger than most are, but I'd agree that he's ready."

"I know… everything this morning just feels like I've failed him lately."

"Bryce, he understands your duties take so much of your time."

"I'd rather he didn't have to, though… I'll finish up my notes, speak with Gilmore and meet you downstairs."


	4. 9:30 - 1

**A/N - Somehow, I thought the Kirkwall section would be shorter - had to ultimately split it up, all because I thought some of the 'clumsy exposition' in the Noble Origin sounded like they had been away for some time. Still, got some cameos out of it.**

* * *

Hastening his pace, Aedan made his way across the Chantry floor before reaching the stairs. Seeing the Grand Cleric in conversation with a young man, he silently stood to one side. "Here he is, already. Good afternoon, Aedan."

"Good afternoon, Your Grace. Sister Petrice seemed eager to stress your summons."

"Knowing her, you mean 'indignant'?"

"I'm only a student here, Your Grace, I can't offer such labels."

"You'll have to learn those, if you return" Elthina offered with a thin smile. "I'll leave you to speak with your guest, then."

After she departed, the two men slowly sized each other up. "Still claiming you're a better shot with a bow, despite your sparse training?" Aedan curtly replied "Still disappointing your family, as the only one with a modicum of charm?" Dropping their adversarial masks, they both laughed "Of course!" and shook hands. "Nice place… which store-room do they make you bunk in?" "I don't rank a cupboard berth yet, so I'm boarding at a nearby Estate. They have plenty of store-rooms, if you need a cot to sleep on?" Laughing again, they walked out into Hightown. "So, Nate, what brings you to Kirkwall? I doubt your father picked it for your scholarship?" The youngest Howe shook his head. "Just spending a few days here, before taking another boat onto Antiva. Father somehow neglected to arrange accommodation, so I'm staying at a charming little tavern until then."

"Let me guess – the Hanged Man?"

"That's the one. Infamous, I take it?"

"Yes and no… I'll head down there with you shortly, if you don't mind a detour? It's almost supper, I better get back first."

Before Nathaniel could reply, another Chantry member had approached. "Greetings, Aedan. Shouldn't you be dealing with your little friend, before he tears down another door?"

"Never gonna live that down…. I'm heading there now." Stepping back, he motioned to both. "Sebastian, meet Nathaniel Howe. Nate, this is Sebastian Vael – of the Starkhaven Vaels."

"And the usual payback for the dog joke… pleased to meet you, Lord Howe."

"Likewise, Lord Vael." Shaking hands, Sebastian slightly shook his head. "Just Sebastian, please. I renounced my claims when I took my vows. I must keep moving, I'm afraid."

"Petrice has her hackles up about something again, mind your step today. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course – we can settle the argument once and for all."

Continuing on their way, Nathaniel gave up searching his memory and asked "The Starkhaven Vaels? … I vaguely know the name, but I can only remember a joke about 'they're sturdier than Antivan blinds, but not as decorative'." "I forgot that old line… I'll have to use it before I go. The Vaels are the royal family in Starkhaven. I spent a few months staying there, so they insisted I meet Sebastian when I got here. He got me into the Chantry scholarship program, and I took an extension. I was hoping to get Father to sign off on a full Initiation plan, but never got a reply. I did get a letter last week to 'request' I return home, but nothing about what I asked."

Reaching a thick door at one of the Estates, Aedan took out a key and opened the lock. "Mind your hands around the dog, until I feed him. I was late a while ago, and he knocked his door off the hinges before getting into the kitchen." Walking inside, a faint thump could be heard against a door somewhere down a passage. "Rabbit! Sit down." "Ah yes, your infamous Mabari. I never got to see it before you left." Reaching the larder, Aedan grabbed a rack of meat and began carving off slices. "Can you open the fourth door on the left, down that hallway? Just stand back once you do."

Bracing himself, Nathaniel slowly opened the door and waited for impact. When nothing happened, he waited a few seconds more in a tense pose. Puzzled, he peeked around the door to find the hound sitting still in a small garden atrium as it watched him. Tilting its head, it continued staring. "Your meal is waiting?" he offered, before it barked in approval and marched down the hallway. "Was something supposed to happen, just then?" he asked as he returned to the kitchen. "I just wanted to see what would happen. Initially, he paid no mind to the servants, but he's learnt against that. I was training him to not jump all over new friends, but it's tricky to tell if it worked with nobody around. Needed to make sure before I let him around Oren when I go home."

"Are you renting this entire estate?" Nathaniel whistled, looking around. "Must be a hefty charge."

"No, another introduction I got from the Vaels. This belongs to the Harimanns, a noble family back in Starkhaven. They only come here when they want to escape the weather, or when the vacation season hits, so they didn't mind too much. They just tolerate a noble-born glorified squatter because it keeps away the riff-raff, no doubt." "Oh? Shall I inform Thomas that suddenly you're not riff-raff?" Growling slightly, the Mabari looked up from its meal. "Rabbit, ssh. Only growl when you actually meet Thomas." "How is he meant to be a rabbit, anyway?" Packing away the meat, Aedan simply pointed at the hound. "Hey boy, want a walk? Go see Varric?" Barking excitedly, it shook its hind-quarters in place before bouncing around both men. "Can't they all jump like that?" Aedan groaned "I was 14, it seemed funnier back then."

* * *

"Is this place dog-friendly? They're staring at us." Nathaniel whispered. Aedan looked back, over his shoulder. "Relax; they're used to him now. They're just sizing you up to see if it's worth snatching your purse, that's all." "Oh good, that's much better." Smirking, Aedan approached one of the maids and handed over a coin. "Evening Norah, send up two rounds of the usual when you have a minute. I have to see his Lordship, upstairs." Sighing, Nathaniel followed the Mabari across the crowded room while gripping his coin-pouch.

"Evening, Varric. What's new in the business world?" Sitting down next to the Dwarf, who simply muttered while looking over papers, Aedan waved at the empty chairs as Nathaniel entered. "Just the usual rumblings, Junior. The Carta have moved in and snatched some contract from Athrenril, but there's not much she can do about it. Friend of yours?" he asked, finally acknowledging the other man. "Friend of ours." Aedan slid a small stack of coins across the table. "Think you can get a street exemption for Nathaniel, while he's in town?" "Only because you asked, Junior. You're the man in room 5, right? You've already got a tail, but it's nobody I can't dissuade." "Nathaniel Howe, Varric Tethras and vice versa. Varric's the man to see if you need something done in this town."

"I just know the right wheels to grease, without sparking any oil-fires. All part of being an entrepreneur." Moving his chair to let Rabbit pass, before it curled up in a corner, Nathaniel watched as the barmaid from earlier handed drinks around the table. "How did you find him?"

"Actually, I found Junior. Having done business with her family, I've known Oriana since back when. Naturally, she knew to retain my services to keep her little brother-in-law safe. Good thing too, I thought when I first saw him. Completely out of his depth." "Sad thing is, he's right. Especially the first week I was here. I suspected she had done something like that, though. Finally met him after about a month. He and Bianca laid out some pickpocket who had taken my coin… and I'm still not convinced that wasn't a put-up job, either."

"Still with that paranoid theory? You really think I'd arrange a robbery just so I could wing someone and slide in as trustworthy, just to better facilitate a business relationship as your bodyguard, assistant and publicist?" Varric asked. Theatrically narrowing an eye as he took a drink, Aedan made the rest of his face become blank. "Oh, of course not. That'd just be ridiculous." Laughing, Varric raised his own mug. "How jaded and perceptive you've become, these last two years. Before I forget, that's your latest stack." Taking the offered bundle of envelopes, Aedan opened the oldest one. Nathaniel watched him read. "I heard you had fallen out of contact with your family, after leaving Cumberland." Opening another, Aedan shrugged. "Sort of, not really. Only Oriana answered my letters for a while, but according to the 'get home' missive I got from the Teryn, the family's mail has been just one of the disruptions. Sounds like the old Seneschal went senile without them noticing, and a lot of work simply never got done the last year or so. Even their domestic paperwork and mail went to the wrong places, if he sent it at all. Luckily, Sis usually does her own letters, and gets one of the servants to post it while they're at the market. They add it to the business missives, so it comes here – worked out easier, and it's an excuse to hang out here every week. She finally got Fergus to do the same, but he's clearly just dictating a summary to a new assistant, so I just sent one sentence replies to those." Handing the second letter over, Aedan pointed to the top line. "Aiden? _Our_ servants would know that's the wrong spelling!" Laughing, Nathaniel handed it back. "Couldn't even get a competent scribe to write me… I guess anything from my parents got mucked up by the Seneschal, so I couldn't reply to letters I never got. Hopefully they aren't mad about it, but what could I do?" "How did your father get you that new letter you mentioned, then?"

"They finally realised about the Seneschal, and he must have sent it himself. Like I said, he ignored my requests, but knew to send it to the Harimann Estate so I know he's read those. Rumours are spreading down in the south about Darkspawn rising up and a possible Blight, so he apparently needs me back home. Why, I don't know." Varric pulled out a note and quickly gave it a glance. "That reminds me, Junior. The freight and transit ships are still unavailable for the rest of the month, but I've confirmed with that smaller ship heading out next week, which had berths for hire. That's all arranged." Nodding his thanks, Aedan laughed and passed around a bit of paper. "It's a four-legged chicken?" Nathaniel asked, looking at the drawing. "According to this letter that was with Oriana's, first one he's sent, Oren overheard something about Grey Wardens on the march. He's hoping they bring back their griffons, if they come, so that's what he drew. So, Varric... you're still planning to come along?" The Dwarf nodded, "I better make sure you get there safe, if I want any coin from your sister. Plus I might look up some Orzammar contacts while I'm there, and it's an excuse to get away from Bartrand." "I'm touched, I'll miss you too." Varric laughed "Of course you will. Bianca will miss you as well." Nathaniel watched them joke, before asking "Which one of the barmaids is that?" "Bianca? That's his crossbow."

"So Bartrand is the quiver?"

They both burst into a laugh as Norah placed down another round. "No, no. Bartrand is Varric's brother. Think Thomas, only with slightly more charm and a beard." "He tried growing one, you know. It looks ridiculous... I think he's only trying because Fergus has a decent one now." Laughing even harder, Aedan raised his mug above the table. "Well then, a toast... to older brothers! May we never become like them!" Snorting out their own laughter, both joined their mugs to the salute. Glancing at the clock, Varric stretched out slowly. "That went quick." Turning to check, Aedan nodded. "You're right. I better get some decent sleep, if I'm going to beat you tomorrow." Putting his crossbow on the table, Varric replied "Bianca thinks that's a pretty big 'if'. She has a point, too."

Aedan turned around to Nathaniel, thoughtfully. "Did you bring a bow? We're having a shooting contest tomorrow, to settle who's better between Varric, Sebastian and myself. Bring your own, and we can settle our debate too." "Fair enough, I'll be there."

* * *

"Highever, gentlemen!" Isabella grandly announced as the gangplank hit the wharf. Staring around the old sights, Aedan nodded. "Thank you, Captain." "We've landed, pet. Just 'Isabella' will do." Following her onto land, he asked "Your ship's certainly as fast as you said. Staying in Ferelden long?" "Just restocking here, and then to Denerim to see how business is there. Any suggestions?" "Rug up a bit more… maybe some pants. "

"Afraid I'll scandalise the locals, pet?" she smirked.

"You're in Ferelden now, I'm afraid. 'Function over form' and all that – especially with winter coming in soon."

Sighing, she nodded. "I'll try to find some boring attire, then. If you wind up in Denerim, you can see what you think… and I can see how your form functions." Blushing, he quickly recalled old etiquette lessons and kissed her hand. "Perhaps, milady. Definitely perhaps." "Come on, Junior! That hill's not going to get any shorter!" Varric called out impatiently. "My apologies, but my bodyguard has a point." She laughed and waved them off, as Aedan joined the Dwarf. "Thanks" he whispered as they shouldered their bags, to which Varric replied "I am being paid to keep you safe, after all. I doubt Oriana would consider our Captain to be any definition of that word." Isabella suddenly called out "Oh boys - don't forget him!" pointing out Rabbit as he furiously chased a seagull up the wharf.

"Rabbit, get over here! C'mon boy, let's go home."

'It's official, I guess… time to go home' he mused as they walked through the city.

* * *

_Almost there, just one chapter left... and I'm glad I went the prequel option. I'd have struggled to make it fit the story proper.. hopefully the Orzammar one is easier. _


	5. 9:30 - 2

Helping place the last piece of luggage aboard, Fergus shut the carriage door and turned to his old friend. "Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

Shaking his head, the young Elf smiled. "The loan of a Cousland vehicle and crew wasn't enough for you? I appreciate you asking, but its fine. Really… but I suppose I can't stop whatever gift you'll no doubt have waiting when I get back."

"Still planning that, you'll see. You and your blushing bride, that is."

"Hopefully nothing over-the-top. But, thanks in advance. I mean it."

Shaking hands, they both nodded. "I'll be heading off early, and spending tonight with my parents. We'll have to talk more when I get back."

"Of course, Nel. Just make sure to return before winter sets in. Good luck, until then."

Following the winding alleys to the town centre, Fergus was about to walk out into the sunlight when a large hound raced up to stop and sit directly in front of him. Seeing it block him again when he made to walk around it, he tensed up and tried the other side. It continued to fence him in, and began barking impatiently. Quickly looking at the narrow road behind him, Fergus silently cursed himself for not carrying a hidden weapon. 'It may not be Denerim, but there's always a first time to be mugged in other cities…' A Dwarf appeared next to the Mabari, wielding a large crossbow on his back, and began studying Fergus' face. Seeing the new arrival grin and begin calling out "He's over here!" Fergus started running his hand over the wall in the hope he could find a loose piece of masonry for something to throw.

Their apparent leader reached the alley entrance, but simply dropped down and began scolding the animal. "Seriously, I know you're excited but enough with the disappearing act. You can run around like an idiot when we get home. Let's just get going." Feeling Varric tap him on the shoulder, the younger man looked up. "Looks like he found an old friend… you might know the man" Varric whispered, pointing over his shoulder.

"Fergus?"

"That's correct, have we… wait. Aedan? What are you doing here?"

"Just trying to get home, if Rabbit can stop harassing people in the side-alleys… what are _you_ doing, skulking back there?"

"Short-cut… according to the harbour office, no transit ships were due to arrive until next week, weather allowing. So, I'm more than a little confused?"

"Short-cut" he replied with a grin. "We found a private ship, and they agreed to a detour before heading on to Denerim."So I guess I just blew any chance of a surprise party, then."

"You always did prefer the surprise to be on other people… especially if I smuggle you in, announced. Let's just spring it on the others? ", Fergus smirked. "If you haven't too much luggage, we can borrow a wagon from the central warehouse to get up the hill."

"Just some suitcases, in the harbour office – the rest is coming on a freight vessel, next week or so."

* * *

Having quickly arranged for seats on the morning food wagon to the castle, they sat outside the warehouse building until it was loaded up. "Are you alright, Fergus?"

"Sorry, little brother, I'm just feeling subdued lately. Father's been running himself ragged to sort out the tangles made by Couch, and I wasn't much help when I tried going over some of it for him. It sounds like he's almost done, though. In truth, also, I've been unsure who would step off the boat when you arrived – and then I'm ambushed in a back-alley by someone grown and proud, who even has a war-hound and a Dwarven confidant."

Whining, Rabbit looked at both men in confusion. "He wasn't expecting you to be so grown either, boy. Last time he saw you, you could climb into a punch bowl and fit comfortably… I'm not sure one would fit on your head now." Laughing at his argumentative 'woof', Aedan shrugged. "We'll just have to see, then. I'll try to smuggle one of the older retired bowls out of the cabinet, one that Mother won't notice has hair in it."

Fergus burst out in laughter, suddenly getting the memory. "I haven't thought about that lunch in a long time… between Howe's sneer and Landra howling in amusement at Mother's reaction, I'm surprised I forgot."

"Taking notes, Varric?"

"As I've told you, everything gets filed away. Someone just may have to tell your story someday, and since Oriana neglected to include a gag-order, well – I do make for a very good biographer."

Fergus leaned forward to look over at the Dwarf. "Oh right… you're _that_ Tethras."

"My renown has arrived before me, naturally."

"That and a story about a certain dock-worker in Rialto."

"The 'three-hour embargo' situation… I'm sure she remembers it incorrectly, that's all. After all, what influence could I have had from my distance?"

Aedan searched his memory, quickly finding a response. "Wasn't that when your cousin Elmand was in Antiva, on business? I never did meet him, to ask…"

"He's a busy man, Junior. Plus, he's very shy and withdrawn."

"That seems to be the one thing anyone knows about him. If I didn't know better, I might think it peculiar that people can't even agree on the colour of his hair."

"That does sound peculiar – it must look different, under sunlight."

"A simple answer is usually the right one, I'm told. That must be it."

"So I shouldn't bog it down by adding 'it's darker when wet'? "

"Only if it comes up, I think. Only add unprompted details when you can steer the conversation, like you always tell me."

Feeling completely locked out of his brother's banter, Fergus turned to see the waiting wagon. "We better not keep him too long, gentlemen... and Mabari."

Staring up at the battlements, Aedan softly whistled. "I can't decide if it's unchanged or utterly different."

"Nice place you've got here, indeed" Varric added, looking around the courtyard as they entered.

Waiting for them to follow him inside, Fergus nodded. "I'll show you to some of the guest rooms, and while you lighten your load, I'll bring the others down to the den. Any ideas?"

"Two merchants from the Marches? That's kind of true, and not."

"I'll say 'travellers' to Oriana, merchant might be a tip-off."

Arriving at the guest-wing, Fergus disappeared with a smirk once they had picked two rooms. Finally removing his boots, Aedan dipped his feet into the room's bucket and sat back on the bed.

"You know that's meant for drinking, I hope?" Varric asked, walking in. "I'll find another one later, if I need" the younger man muttered, procuring softer shoes from a suitcase. After wiping his feet down with a towel, he scooped water with his cupped hands and ran it over his hair. "I'll ask for a spare one, when I have our baths prepared later. We can squeeze those in between the greeting and dinner, I hope."

Varric stopped and looked around the room, slightly concerned. "I get a warning feeling – we may want to find that dog of yours, before any of that."

* * *

"So great was his rage that he raced around the fire pit and bit the chief's hand!" Nan theatrically spoke, repeating the tale she'd told countlessly to young Couslands. Getting no reaction, she crooked her head to where Oren sat on the kitchen bench. Giggling, he pointed behind her to the doorway. "That one's sneaky… and he bit the meat!" Turning in surprise, she found a Mabari with its jaws clamped onto a side of beef that slightly hung over the edge of another counter. Shooting the cook a sheepish look, it continued trying to yank its prize down to the floor.

"Perhaps he went back outside?" Varric asked, after another hallway turned up empty. "No, he would have stayed long enough to see where we were, so he can't be too far off." Silenced by a sudden cacophony of yelling and howling, he quickly guessed its location. "The kitchens… bloody dog!" he moaned, echoing Nan's constant title from years earlier when it had been an under-foot puppy.

Entering the kitchen, they saw the Elven servants in one corner of the room, watching something in horror. Varric simply laughed as they turned their gaze to the opposite side of the room, seeing an elderly woman stiffly posed in concentration. Grasping a giggling child in one arm, the other held out a chair which had the erstwhile Mabari pinned into the corner. Before Aedan could react, two guardsmen raced into the room. Taking in the sight with their own stunned faces, they stepped over to the determined cook. "I don't know where this bloody thing came from" she announced, letting one of the knights take Oren, "but I want it gone!"

* * *

Upstairs, Fergus had finally found his mother. "You're back late – I hope you let Nelaros go at a good time, without dragging him somewhere for a drink."

"Actually, Mother, I was hoping to gather everyone in the den, for a quick meeting. Have you seen Oriana?"

"This time of day? She's probably retrieving your son from Nan, so she can prepare dinner in peace."

Hearing a faint echo of the disturbance bouncing off the walls, she frowned at her own son. "You didn't force Nelaros and his friends up here for a send-off party?"

Her stare wilting his laugh, he shook his head. "I'm thinking that's the handiwork of our new guests." Intensifying her look, she took a step forward. "_New_ guests?"

* * *

Having broken into a run when the uproar started, Oriana saw the guardsmen also rush for the kitchen. Pausing briefly, she looked around the doorframe when no further commotion sounded. Stunned at the scene, she walked in as Nan ordered the guards to remove the animal plaguing her workspace. Still giggling, Oren turned his head to her. "Mama, a puppy! Can I keep it?"

Snorting, Nan kept her eye and chair upon the animal while a guard carefully shifted toward it. "Not if I have a say in it!"

Finally looking at the two strangers, Oriana smiled in realisation. "Well, well… look who just had to make a grand entrance. It's one way to make sure everyone knows you're here." Turning to Varric, she added "Of course, you're involved. I should have known."

"You wound me, dear lady. These situations seek me out."

"Far too often, as I recall." Taking her son from the knight, she nodded. "Thank you, Ser Gilmore. Please, return to what you were doing beforehand."

Spinning about to protest, Nan fell silent and narrowed her eyes as she looked carefully at the nervous young man Oriana had greeted, before making another glare at the dog. "You… and you! Four years I've had a peaceful kitchen… and you suddenly show up again, with that _beast _still in tow."

Catching onto his identity as well, Gilmore whispered "good luck" to Aedan as he waved the other guardsman out of the room. Making the best of her distraction, Rabbit shot past Nan and grabbed the beef from the floor as he raced out to the hallway. Throwing her arms up in frustration, she marched over to her former charge. "And it gets away with prime meat! Is this how you greet me, after everything?"

"I'm sorry, Nan" he spoke softly, before raising his head with a grin "but the twelve frolicking deer were delayed at the harbour." Lightly slapping his cheek, her face eased. "Hmmph! At least we'd have venison, that way. Speaking of, I better make something else tonight." "Sorry about all this, though. It's good to see you again." Giving her a hug, he added "I'll come back later for a proper chat?"

"Make sure you lock that creature out in the stables, first, but I hope so."

Exiting the kitchen, Aedan carefully closed the door behind the group as they spotted Rabbit watching them. Having polished off the meat quickly, he still had a hungry gleam in his eyes while looking into the room. "No more today, boy. Wait for dinner" his master admonished.

"Is that really your dog, mister? I wish I had one."

Placing her son down, Oriana put a hand on his shoulder. "Oren, this is your uncle Aedan."

With Varric being the closer of the two, Oren looked at him curiously. "I thought he'd be taller, Mama. You said he was old."

Laughing, Varric pointed to the other man. "She means him, young Ser. I'm old too, but this is my full height."

Oren's look changed to amazement. "Are you a Dwarf?"

"I am, indeed. Varric Tethras, at your service – your mother can tell you how useful that can be."

"Let's save the fairy tales for his bedtime" she joked, waiting for her son to say something to his uncle.

"A Dwarf!" Oren repeated, before looking over to Aedan. "What else did you bring, Uncle?"

"Oren! Dwarves are not 'what', they're 'who'!" his mother said in horror.

Ruffling the boy's hair, Varric just chuckled at his apology. "I've been called far worse, don't worry."

Waving his nephew over, Aedan shook his hand lightly. "It's great to finally meet you, properly, Oren. You weren't much bigger than my dog's head, last time I saw you."

Confused, Oren measured the animal with his mind. "That must have a very long time, I don't remember being that small!"

"He's grown just as much, too. You want to meet him?"

Nodding in excitement, Oren stared at the dog as Aedan called it over.

"Rabbit, this is Oren. He's one of our pack, so I want you to listen and help him if needed." Holding out the boy's hand for the Mabari to sniff, he asked "Understood?" Licking the offered hand, he barked once and began jumping around Oren as his master moved away. Wagging its hind-quarters, it sat back and watched the boy as he then ran around it.

"I don't have to do that too, do I?" Oriana asked.

"He blocked Fergus into a dead-end, in the town, until we found them. He should remember you too. Rabbit, who is this?"

Titlting his head, Rabbit gave his master a mocking stare at the question before walking over to Oriana. Pointing his head down in an odd angle, it whined. Getting no reaction, he barked impatiently at Aedan. "Oh… he's still waiting for his punch-bowl."

"Punch-bowl?

"We were talking earlier, about that lunch gathering Mother had shortly before I left."

"… When he fell into one? He remembers that?"

"Maybe – I made a joke about how he wouldn't fit now, and one wouldn't even fit on his head. He took that as a challenge, and wants to try it out. He must remember you were holding him in your lap that day, before he got onto the table and jumped in."

"So… I'm the punch-bowl provider? That's an odd distinction."

"Could be worse, you could be one of the cooks" Varric said, looking back at the kitchen door.

* * *

Leaving the guard barracks, Bryce rubbed his pounding forehead. Taking a deep breath, he was about to walk away when his wife and son approached from his right. Seeing Eleanor's expression, the Teyrn snuck another breath. "Just finishing checking everything with the Guard-Captain. There weren't too many problems in that department, just some back payments to arrange."

Nodding in relief, she put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh good. That's got to be the last necessary correction, surely? You can't keep working yourself ragged, darling."

"Supply arrangements with some of the outlying farms, and that Chantry business – when he returns. It's my own fault, for not keeping an eye on Couch's work."

"He was the Seneschal since before you took back Highever; nobody blames you for giving him leeway in his duties."

"I know – I sent some extra coin to his family, to help with his care. My only problem now is finding someone who can replace him… anyone qualified to such a position already has a steadfast contract amongst the bannorn. The usual winter problems will be coming, and word keeps growing about the Darkspawn in the south… I don't want to dump all of it on you, if I'm called away."

"So things might become hectic – it won't be anything we haven't had to deal with before."

"Let's worry about it another time, then. What was that commotion I heard earlier?"

Fergus finally spoke up. "I expect it was just our guests, Father. They must be feeling exuberant."

Groaning, Bryce nodded. "Ah… I thought Landra wasn't arriving for another two weeks. She's started early, then?"

"It's not Landra, and I do wish the two of you would stop exaggerating about her… tippling. It's most uncharitable. Apparently, Fergus has bought some other guests without a warning, and they're responsible for that ruckus."

"Sudden arrivals, I understand they're here on business. I believe they'll be waiting for us in the den" Fergus said, now under the studious gaze of both parents.

"I'm a little weary to listen to some merchant's expectations this evening, Fergus. Give them my apologies, and maybe I'll have to time to see them tomorrow."

"Please, Father? I expect you'll want to see them sooner, rather than later."

"A quick introduction, then. I'd just have to come downstairs later for dinner, so this will save a descent."

As they reached the hallway intersection, Oren suddenly came around the corner, proudly perched atop a Mabari.

"Oren… where did you find that?" Eleanor asked, watching as the animal barked an apparent greeting and gave them an expectant look.

"In the kitchen – he was stealing food, so Nan tamed him with a chair! And then Uncle walked in and told him not to. He and Mama are talking about boring things, so he said I could show him around, and he said it's quicker if I ride the dog. It's also a rabbit, too."

"Oren, your uncle won't be arriving for another week at least. I checked with the harbour about the incoming ships" Bryce replied in confusion.

"He was bored waiting, so he found a lady pirate with a magical fast ship. He also brought a Dwarf, whose crossbow is a lady as well. He says he has dancing deer on a boat, but they haven't arrived yet. I think Nan wants to cook them, but I hope they get to dance first."

Twitching an ear, the Mabari whined and slowly turned around. A faint whistle could be heard, as it headed back in the direction it had come.

Trying to make sense of the odd claims amongst Oren's story, both of the ruling couple turned to Fergus. Wanting to escape their combination of withering stares, he slightly shrugged "So… I guess the surprise is ruined?"

* * *

_Okay, I lied - one more chapter... couldn't get these characters_ out_ of my brain._


	6. 9:30 - 3

**Did this ever snowball... trimmed the additions, (tough luck, Mallol and Aldous,) and the scenes that didn't need changing, like Fergus' room.**

* * *

Sitting by the river-bank, Aedan slowly untangled a length of string. Hearing something crash through the undergrowth, he turned and waited for his hound to finish sniffing him out.

"Hey boy… hey Varric" he called out as they approached. "Finished your contract negations in the town, I take it?"

"Everything but the signatures… don't tell me you've been out here all afternoon?"

"Most of it – no luck with the fishing, so I gave up and collected some wild vegetables. I'll dump them in the kitchen when I go back."

Patting his shoulder, Varric sat down and watched him tie his find together with the string. "Weren't you going to speak with your father today? Properly, I mean."

"He's still in planning meetings with the Captains, preparing for the march south. Even before the King's missive came last week, he was too busy with governance… he can barely stay awake when we talk at dinner, so I'm not going to push things. I don't know… maybe we'll talk when he hires a new Seneschal."

"Unless he's hoping you'll take the position – has he given any other reason for wanting you home so quickly?"

"Me? I… hmm. I'd think he would have mentioned it earlier, assuming he thinks I could do it. Mother would have shoved me back into Aldous' class for some remedial statecraft, if they were even talking about it."

Standing up, he slung the string over his shoulder and shrugged. "I better head back anyway, I suppose. Before we lose the light."

Leading them to a moderately sized house halfway up the hill, Aedan opened a side-gate and waved the others through. Walking across the flowered yard, he waved to a man who was knelt over a garden bed. "Good afternoon, Gerard. Just taking a short-cut."

"Of course, my Lord. Good afternoon to you as well" he replied, before returning his attention downward. Unlocking a small building that backed onto the slope, Aedan re-secured the latch as they spread out inside.

"A fertiliser depot… I'm surprised this wasn't first on the tour" Varric muttered as he covered his nose. Smiling, the young man slid open a concealed door at the back and stepped into a tunnel.

Once their eyes adjusted to the darkness, they closed the door and he led them to an intersection which was dimly lit by lanterns.

"Left goes to the castle, the middle road to a hidden cave a few miles south, and the right-side tunnel comes out near the sea. That's the only recorded exit, from it being used in the rebellion so it's lined with traps currently – just in case anyone tries to use it to sneak in We only added this part when I was a kid, so the evening-shift servants could leave after the gates were locked for the night. Gerard's the castle gardener, so he's fine with it."

Grabbing a lantern, Varric nodded. "Some poor sod has to change these everyday?"

"Every month or so – we buy some specialised mixture from Orzammar that was developed for mining expeditions, a few centuries back."

Snarling, Rabbit took off down the tunnel. Sniffing the air, Aedan squatted with the lantern and checked the floor. "Dung… the rats must have tunnelled in near the cave again. Watch your feet; the southern rats can get nasty."

Following the noise, they found the Mabari had forced the servant's trapdoor open and climbed the stairs to enter the kitchen larder. Watching him look around keenly, the animal's master pinched his forehead. "Oh no… I just taught him how to get in here."

"Vermin first, Junior. Regret it afterwards" Varric warned as the cornered rodents attacked in panic.

* * *

Carefully prying the door open slightly, Aedan snuck a look into the main kitchen. Seeing only the two servants, he walked out. Dropping the carried weight onto a bench, he nodded to the confused Elves and led the others to the door… just as Nan walked in.

He pointed out the vegetables and tried to circle around her. "Just dropping out some fresh specimens, I'll get out of your way."

Glaring at the hound as it whined for food, she sighed and tossed it a small bit of meat. Shutting the down as they filed out, "Mistress! There are rats in the larder!" came just before the door clicked.

He motioned Varric to move, barely hearing "Looks like the dog killed them" as they took off down the hall. Rounding the corner, they almost collided with Ser Gilmore. Before anyone could say anything, the sound of the kitchen door slamming open rang up the corridor. Shooting a death-stare at all four of them, Nan simply called out "Don't think you're running off without cleaning up that mongrel's mess" and waited.

"I don't know what you've done to her this time" Gilmore finally said, "but the Teyrn wishes to see you in the Hall. He's waiting, with your favourite Arl." Groaning at the warning, Aedan offered Nan a quick shrug and turned towards the Hall. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the door handle.

* * *

"At least the smell will be the same… I'm sorry, Pup, I didn't see you there."

"I shall hope that's not a comment on my cologne, Father" he replied.

"Howe, you remember my son?"

"I see he's grown into a fine young man. A pleasure to see you again, lad."

'It's been years, you're not some little waste of his time anymore. Prove it' "Likewise, Arl Howe."

"My daughter asked after you, when I said we'd likely meet. Perhaps I should have brought her. Next time, I suppose."

"I always had the impression Delilah didn't like me."

"I'm sure that was years ago. People change… to be honest, I have no expectation, and your father seems happy to let you find your own way. If something did happen, we can always address it as befits families of our stature."

"I would like to catch up with her, at the very least."

"I'm sure. We can discuss these things in the short future."

Bryce stepped over to his son, putting a hand on his shoulder. "At any rate, Pup, I summoned you for a reason. While your brother, Howe and I are away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle."

"Me? Are you… certain about this?"

"Only a token force is remaining here, and someone must keep peace in the region."

"But I don't know how to..."

"I have the upmost faith in you, Pup. We all must do our duty, of course."

Fighting back a sudden wave of nausea, Aedan nodded. "I will do what I can, Father."

Bryce turned to one of the guards, who shook his head. "I was hoping our other guest would have arrived, perhaps he continued on ahead rather than risk getting delayed in the weather. Or he's already behind schedule. Duncan, the Warden-Commander, was coming to test Ser Gilmore for recruitment."

"A Grey Warden is coming here?" Howe suddenly asked.

"Not before we leave, it seems. He was also intending to check on a candidate in Denerim, according to his message."

"Ah… a guest like that, I would have been at a loss. Protocol-wise, I mean. I suppose that's one of your boy's problems."

"In the meantime, Pup, I want you to find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me."

"I was hoping we could talk, first."

"We can talk before I leave tomorrow. Howe and I need to discuss the battle plans for the south. Be a good lad, and do as I ask."

"As you wish", he replied before turning to the Arl. "Good luck, my lord. I hope you fare well in the days to come."

"I… thank you, boy. That is… quite unnecessary."

After he left, the two men looked back at each other. "That seemed more awkward than expected, old friend." Sighing, Bryce nodded. "I need to sit down and have a quality talk with him… just not sure how. Do you have any tips, on dealing with a boy who's grown up while you were busy?"

Keeping his usual expression, Howe shrugged. "I sent Nathaniel off, so that I wouldn't have to."

* * *

Returning to the kitchen, he found Varric washing off his hands. "Your friends handled that mess, thankfully. Roland's returned to his post already."

"Good. Thanks, Varric."

"It was either this, or stare down her evil eye."

"We'll get out of your way, properly this time."

"If you'll just hold on for a minute, yes?" Nan asked, before they could leave.

"You told more of that story than she did" Varric commented.

"I did hear it quite a bit, growing up… even if I never did find out why the other dog was called."

The Dwarf laughed "Ah yes, a role model for a much younger brother? Trust me; the centre of attention's the worst place to be. You've got people who warm thrones, and people nobody sees who do the real work."

"So I'm told... speaking of which – you may have been right. Father wants me to fill in while they're all at Ostagar. Perhaps he _is _sounding out my ability to take over as Seneschal."

"I did warn you… care for a round of cards, before washing up for dinner?"

"Hopefully later, I have to track down Fergus."

"No worries. I'll see you later, then" Varric nodded. "Perhaps I can find some new contestants."

Climbing the ramp, he heard voices from the middle platform. "Ah, here is my younger son. I take it the situation in the kitchen has been handled? "

"Nan's head seemed fit to explode, but Rabbit and I saved the day."

"I'm so proud you managed to fix a mess that you started… you remember Lady Landra, Bann Loren's wife?"

"I think we last met at your mother's Spring salon" the other woman added.

'Not likely… just say yes' "Ah… yes, of course."

"The pride of my loins… Can you believe he hasn't landed a wife, with that silver tongue?"

"Perhaps he uses it for better things than words" Landra replied, with a satisfied smirk.

'… Oh Maker, really? Isn't her son older than I am?'

"How much have you drunk this time, Mother?" Dairren asked, amidst a groan.

"You remember my son, Dairren? He's riding with your father tomorrow" she said, rolling her eyes at his question. "It's good to see you again, my lord."

"Likewise, Dairren. Will…" Cutting any discussion dead, Landra then motioned to an Elf who had been in the corner. "And this is my lady-in-waiting, Iona. Do say something, dear!"

"It's an honour, my lord. I have heard many wonderful things about you."

'About me? Huh, maybe she talks to Nan a lot.'

"Don't look now, Eleanor, but I believe the girl has a crush on your lad."

"Oh hush, Landra. You'll turn the poor thing scarlet."

'Exit politely, Aedan' "I hope you'll all excuse me, Father wishes me to pass on a message to Fergus."

"Of course, darling. There's much to be done before they leave tomorrow."

* * *

Roaming the hallways, his mood slipped further. 'Mallol hasn't seen him – managed to get that out of her before being brushed off… Ser "don't call me Roland in front of the other guards, my lord" Gilmore hasn't…' "Any scent, Rabbit?" Looking at the door to the vault, the hound whined in response. "In there? If you're sure…" He opened the door, to find Varric and two guards in the middle of a Diamondback round.

"My lord… we were just", Aedan laughed "Don't worry about it, at ease. I'm just looking for my brother." "I can't say I've seen him." Taking a seat next to Varric, Rabbit watched curiously. "I guess he's staying with you for now, then."

"No worries, Junior – I'm teaching him the game… hopefully he picks it up faster than you did." Nodding, Aedan went to leave, before looking over Varric's shoulder. Scanning the Dwarf's cards, he motioned '3, 7, 4' to the guards sitting opposite.

* * *

Checking the library, he found Dairren in a chair. "Hello again. This study is fantastic. Whose collection is it?"

"My Grandfather began it, I'm told."

"Ah yes, he was something of a scholar… years ago, I wanted to join the Chantry as a scholar, but my father wouldn't hear of it."

"That sounds familiar."

"I grew used to putting duty first – you've experienced much the same, no doubt."

"You're riding with my father, right? I'll wish you luck, if I don't see you later."

"Thank you… I'm not sure when, with these delays. I'm only serving as his squire, so I'm sure they'll let me know eventually."

"How have things been, lately? It's been a while."

"Just the same old, son of a minor Bann – I can't imagine it'll be interesting to you."

'Translation: shut up… not much point interrupting Aldous. He'd just take a swipe at "that foreign garbage you learnt abroad."'

* * *

'He's obviously upstairs… should have gone there first.' Reaching the second floor, he saw the Teyrna still where she was earlier. "You should say goodbye to Fergus, while you have the chance."

"Still trying to find him… he must be up here somewhere. I come home, and they all leave – I guess it's just us for a while."

"Actually, just a few days. I'll be travelling with Landra to her estate, and keep her company for a time. Your father thinks my presence might undermine your authority."

'What authority?' "You agree, I take it?"

"Don't worry, my dear, it won't be long."

'Right…' "I'll leave you to it, then" Aedan muttered, going to leave.

"I love you, my darling boy. You know that, don't you?"

'That's why she mocked you in front of people you haven't seen in five years…' 'Get over it, precious, it's a joke.' "I… yeah. Do you need to ask?"

"You grew up so fast, and now Bryce is leaving you in charge… I suppose there's no point dwelling on it. Go do what you must, I shall see you soon."

* * *

Leaving the room, he marched over to his own and shut the door. 'Well, that was a waste of time. Between getting lumped in with "pack of small boys" for their stupid joke, and "Oh, I wanted both of you together… now go to bed, quickly, before the sun goes down!" … He'll probably get confused if I don't come down for dinner. "Where is that boy? I wanted to ignore him again when he tried communicating!" At least I don't have to put up with Howe, I guess that's something.'

Kicking off his boots, he took one of the knives from the armour stand and began waving it listlessly. Lying back on the bed, he gripped it tighter and started scratching it across the wall as the door opened. Fergus stepped in and pulled out the chair, watching his brother stab at the mortar.

"He's not meaning to do it, you know? I went through this as well; when I came back… he's just used to seeing you as a child."

"Him, and everyone else… which makes their decision to dump the Teyrnir on me much more baffling. I don't know… do you think they intend to make me Seneschal?"

"I… wouldn't think so – they'd have brought you back months ago, and put you through a _lot _of training. Things are just spinning freely at the moment, and you came home just in time to be caught up in it. Trust me, I felt exactly the same – so did he."

"Neither of you seemed like it, back then."

"We did… maybe having Oriana with me made things look easier. You haven't even mentioned any women you met, much less brought them home."

"Most of them being Chantry Sisters and nobles twice my age, which would have been a bit odd."

"True… you must have met some Initiates, hanging around the Kirkwall Chantry so long."

"Just Petrice… and she always looked ready to stab something. Eyes like a snake, and temper to match."

"Ah – you already said your crossing Captain would have made Mother's head burst… don't tell me it was just The Rose for two years?"

"The Rose?"

"The Blooming Rose? Wait… you're not saying"

"I believe that's exactly what he's saying, Fergus." They both looked up to see Oriana in the doorway. "Your parents are taking Oren for a walk out in the gardens, to let you two say farewells."

"So, what am I supposedly saying? Feeling a little lost, here" Aedan said, pulling into a corner of the bed so Oriana could sit on the other end.

Fergus shook his head, "You're saying that…" he noticed their seating positions and smirked "my wife is the first woman you've been on the same bed with."

"Fergus!" She spun in place, a hand ready to slap at any further comment.

"Not going to send me off with an injury, I would hope" he grinned. "Besides, I'm the one who should be shocked… I haven't even saddled my horse yet, and you're sharing my brother's"

A loud smack silenced the remark, leaving a red impact on his cheek. "See what you're missing out on, little brother?" he said, rubbing the bruised area.

"The violence, or the bad jokes?" Aedan replied, having to smile at the display. "I'm sure you'll get plenty of that… from your soldiers."

"Oh ho! He understands the discussion, after all. Hear that, my wife?"

"I'm sitting right here, so I'll say yes."

"Ah yes, still on his bed. I forgot that surprisingly quickly. I suppose I should get a move on, and leave you two alone" Grinning at the raising fist, he faked a wince as Oriana exited the room. "Or not… good luck, little brother, and be here when I get back."

"Of course, Fergus. What's the worst that could happen?" Aedan replied, lying back as the door swung shut behind his brother. 'We might get a late-night storm, but things will be just fine tomorrow' he mused, falling into a nap of contentment.

* * *

_That's it for Highever... going to squeeze the drama into the main story._


	7. Lothering

_**And it's back - had more Cousland thoughts, that wanted to hi-jack the main story. So he'll get (mostly) journal entries in between the chapters, as needed. This one... first half and interlude, are during Chapter 14 in Ill Winds, second part is in-between 14 and 15. He's finally processing what happened, so might be a tad dark.**_

* * *

_Sorry, let's try this again. Those attempted pages helped get the fire going, but I was too quick to rip out my failed attempts to make sense of things. Let's try this again, journal and journalist._

_I found you amongst the wagon of some scumbag merchant in Lothering… even he's dead now. He may have been a vulture, but I seem little more than a Black Dog._

_Everyone, everyone from the Castle – I think I remember hearing fighting in the city as we ran through the forestry, so perhaps citizens as well._

_Landra and Dairren. Iona. I wonder if Bann Loren knows yet… I can't even remember what territory he manages, in the Bannorn._

_I bought a weapon I now know to have been stolen from corpses… men far from home, most likely left for the wolves, being Qunari 'heathens'._

* * *

_I'm back – just woke up, and spoke with the Wardens again… Theron has gone already, in a huff. It seems they don't bother preparing their recruits for the important tasks? Perhaps they simply didn't expect what happened at Ostagar – all the experienced Grey Wardens were butchered… which reminds me._

_We found no sign of Fergus in our wandering, either Howe had something arranged for him as well or he reached Ostagar and fell during the short slaughter unleashed by the Darkspawn. To reach and cut down the Wardens, they simply stampeded anything in their path. So I heard from the surviving recruits… there's no doubt a lot they aren't saying, but somehow the Darkspawn missed their presence atop the tower. They were attacked too, but the main body made no effort for them._

_Fergus… the King says he never arrived. Perhaps he did, and Cailan simply didn't notice. I can see now why people abroad had such a poor opinion of us again, less than a half-decade after Maric. __I wonder if he needs directions to wipe himself. __Still, he has assured me that justice will be done. Perhaps we can stand together, lesser sons of great men. Myself, him… this Alistair, if I'm correct about them._

_Still, Fergus is most likely gone too. The least of the Couslands has become the last, as well. A lost and useless Pup, unable to do anything to spread doom and despair in my wake._

_Highever is gone, that scraggly Mage we met on the road – no doubt the Templars will execute him once they reach Denerim. The merchant and his hired men. __Bethany Hawke… she had the acceptance to listen to my cries and rants, and ended up caught by more Templars – I know they take children, but someone her age? If they realise her level of training, what then? Someone like her… she even got me to brighten, with her inner sunshine, she deserves a better life._

_I know what the Chantry says about Mages… doom for being born. Of course, this is the same Chantry who will throw __orphans__ (what else am I) out into the street to curry favour with people like Loghain. What does he know of this? Is he simply taking Howe's word, whatever it was? Did he have prior knowledge?_

_Did the King? __ Somebody surely did – Howe surely knows what would happen, if he attacked without sanction._

_Am I walking into some kind of trap, following him to Redcliffe? Maraigne, Alistair and his resemblance… the Orlesian woman, if she's what I suspect. That just leaves Kallian – either she's wanted too, if her story is true, or it's a bluff and she's working for them._

_The soldier woman, making sure I swapped groups… Loghain's newest project, another Cauthrein? "Aveline", the female Knight… is that too uncreative to be faked? I did meet her husband… but can Templars even marry? _

_Am I crushing myself under paranoia?_

_Is the King smart enough for any of that? Am I even that important, with all this other chaos?_

_Either way, the other Wardens seem trustworthy. It is better I don't travel with them, if there are people hunting me down. This Blight needs stopping, no matter what happens to me._

_The others are starting to awaken, and I need to get ready as well, I better end this… how about __The Question? __If Varric's correct, some of their men were mercenaries, but I met Howe's personal guard earlier that day… come to think of it, they made a point of asking if I were the Teyrn's son. Marking their primary targets ahead of time?_

_Can soldiers be whipped into such frenzy against an entire castle without cause? Why would Howe just up and turn on us?_

_What if it's true? _

_Was someone a traitor?_

_My father? _

_Don't even think that._

_Would I even know? _

_What happened, while I was in the Marches?_

* * *

"Junior?"

"Good morning, Varric. I'm just jotting down some thoughts." Dropping his pencil, Aedan shook the Dwarf's offered hand. "See you in Redcliffe?"

"If not sooner… I will keep my promise, and we'll get that bastard if I have to sneak into his castle myself."

"If it comes to that… just take care of yourself." Lowering his voice, he added "I don't think I have enough left in me, to see another friend buried."

"Neither do I, honestly" Varric whispered back, before handing over an odd-shaped curving dagger. "I bought this from a salesman in the tavern. He called it a 'Thorn from a dead God'… if it seems someone can't be trusted, make sure you stab them in the back first. I've my doubts about a few of these people, and I hope you do too."

"I just got done thinking about that… apart from the Wardens, the only one I'm sure about is the giant, despite what he did."

Looking over at the larger tent, they saw Sten had emerged. Finishing what appeared to be a prayer; the Qunari shouldered his sword and looked back at them.

"You gave him that overblown thing you bought, I see."

"I'm pretty sure it was his… at the very least, that merchant stole it from the body of someone he travelled with" Aedan replied, watching Brosca start a conversation with Sten. "Looks like they're getting everyone ready to go, we better pack up ourselves."

Patting his shoulder, Varric nodded. "Take care, Junior. We'll trade our stories soon."

"And see which one of us can tell the biggest lies?" Aedan asked, undoing the ropes on his tent.

"The true trick is to spot which lie came from a kernel of truth… I'll have something good for you" the Dwarf replied, before pointing over at the approaching Qunari. "You're about to have company" he added, before heading toward his own tent.

* * *

_We've finally made camp – by squeezing in even more people. Bodahn and his son reached us shortly before nightfall; the road to Denerim is choked by refugees and soldiers. Tomorrow, they'll ride on to Orzammar and restock there instead. _

_They were shortly followed by a man… Levi Dryden. Yes, those Drydens. Scattered by one coup, their daughter slaughtered attempting another. Another commonly-known fact that the nobility barely speak of… and the rumoured involvement of my family._

_He had been seeking Duncan, this mysterious Warden-Commander who may or not be dead, and found Alistair. Seeking Grey Warden assistance for something… I hope I did not offend him by bringing up the reputation of the Dryden name, but he only spoke with Alistair and Cailan after that._

_Will this be me? A wandering merchant, arranging and begging favours? Murdered, seeking reimbursement from the wrong indebted 'freelance sell-sword' and being left to rot in a ditch, too poor for even a pauper's grave._

_The more I study them, I grow convinced the Warden and the King are related. I'm not aware of Maric having any forgotten siblings, for a nephew… did he produce an unwanted child after the Queen's death? Alistair seems to fit the age-range that would involve, and their odd unease with each other._

_Enough rambling, for the time being… if I fall before things are resolved, this should at least serve as my final word._

_So – should someone have found this, and is curious about what happened… _

_I am Aedan Cousland, of Highever. I had recently arrived home, after studying abroad. My father was wrapped up in a backlog of missives and contracts that the Seneschal had created, becoming too old and absent to fulfil his duties. As such, we had not spoken a great deal about anything. I will say that nobody else in our family seemed bothered by any supposed misdoings in Highever. I am not aware of anything that required the castle be quelled and purged._

_Under the guise of waiting for his main body of troops, and departing together in the morning, Arl Howe of Amaranthine had arrived to stay the night. My brother Fergus had taken our own soldiers south, on request of King Cailan, to Ostagar in preparations against the Darkspawn rumoured to be gathering._

_During the night, Howe's small group of guards and what appeared to be additional mercenaries began rounding up and murdering anyone inside the castle. Unable to sleep, I was in the central atrium of the family chambers, talking with the attendant of a guest: Lady Landra, wife of Bann Loren. Her name was Iona, of Denerim I believe. We were speaking of her young daughter, Amethyne – I hope the child is safe with family. Hearing a commotion from the outer guest chambers, we found Dairren Loren, fighting with three soldiers and one on the ground in a heap. Taking another down in rage with a mace, the remaining two forced him into a corner wherein he was cut down. Before they could turn onto us, they were both slain by arrows. A retainer, I shall call him, named Varric Tethras who I had met in Kirkwall. Checking the guest rooms, we found Landra in hers. Alas, dead at the hands of the soldiers before Dairren was able to intervene. Unlocking the adjacent room, Howe's, showed it to be empty and unused._

_Joined by those remaining upstairs, panic set in as we realised what was happening. Hoping they would not bother to check the Arl's room, at least until last, Iona went inside with my sister and nephew – Oriana and Oren. Satisfied the door was secure enough, I followed Varric and my mother in a mad dash to find my father, and organise the guards into a defence. Knowing their work too well, the attackers had blocked off most of the hallways as they made short work of the innocent servants and workers. Whatever their impetus for the assault, I will never believe people like Mother Mallol or Aldous required slaying to secure their goal. He could barely walk a distance without a cane; much less pose any threat to an armoured warrior. _

_Ser Roland Gilmore had arranged our guards, half trying to secure the main entrance against further attack and the others trying to find survivors in the downstairs rooms. Making for the servant's hatch/emergency tunnel network, we were set upon by a large group…_

_Indecision, or misplaced mercy, I do not know – but I made no move against a crossbow archer after my Mabari had shattered his wrist and hand before making the man slam his head on the ground as he collapsed. My hound and I turned attention to a Mage amongst their number (I do not know if she were an apostate or a Circle member they somehow procured). She slew one of our guardsmen before using her powers to ignite my charging Mabari into a sudden wall of flames. Varric shot her down, but in the distraction… the archer had taken up a weapon with his other hand._

_Because of my unease at killing a wounded man, he murdered my mother, Teyrna Eleanor, from behind as she defeated the last swordsman. Even now, I barely remember butchering him with a dagger… I think I finally cleaned the blood from my face the next day, after being drenched in his spray. I am not sure if I used my own bow, or took one from a body, but I then had to perform a final mercy on Rabbit, my hound. His eyes were drifting between pain and acceptance, when I managed to look at him._

_We finally reached my father in the kitchen storeroom; he had almost reached the exit before succumbing to his wounds. Despite whatever I said to him, he said he could not make it. After ordering the remaining soldier with us back to Gilmore's position, we had our final true conversation and he begged me to see justice done. After giving in to his pleas and declaration we would not be able to gather Oriana and Iona from the upper levels without being found, I vowed to see my duty as Cousland done, as we always shall. As we entered the tunnels, I heard something loud… perhaps he used the last of his strength to place something heavy over the hatch to make it harder to find._

_Varric and I finally reached the King in the south. Fergus had never arrived, and we saw or heard nothing of him on the road. I can only assume our troops were ambushed shortly after leaving, in the late afternoon._

_Cailan declared he knew nothing about this, and would see Howe hang for his actions… I shall believe this, for now. I knew the man my entire life; he was all but an uncle to Fergus and I – what could have driven him to such atrocity?_

_Please – if someone has found this, take to the Royal Palace in Denerim or the lord of whichever lands you found it in. Someone needs to know what happened, if I cannot see it done. (May this be legible… I had difficulty trying to recall the events without wishing to slash the pages with my pencils.) Maker watch over you, whoever reads this._

_Aedan Cousland, orphan heir of Teyrn Bryce and Teyrna Eleanor. _

* * *

**Wow, that was one way to burn through all my negativity from 2012... probably the worst year I've had. Onward and upward, happy new year and all that.**


	8. The Fade

**_A/N: Finally, an update. Takes place during Chapter 36 of Ill Winds. _**

**_Maybe I've just heard them too often, but Leliana's stories do get dreadful the more one thinks about them._**

* * *

_"Where am I?" Aedan asked, looking around the foggy room. _

_"You were having a nightmare, little one. Look… everyone's right here" an unfamiliar voice whispered._

_"Aedan! About time you woke up – I almost thought you would miss the entire thing" Fergus called out, surrounded by the rest of their family. They all beckoned him over, smiling proudly._

_"What's going on?" Aedan asked, cautiously approaching._

_"I know we had your celebration dinner a few weeks ago, but everyone's finally managed to make the trip" Bryce said, slapping him on the shoulder. "I guess this means you get two birthdays this year."_

_"… No, wait. I was underground… there was a girl we had to save" he mumbled, "Like I said before going down the tunnel, I wasn't going to abandon another child…"_

_"So dramatic, Pup – you simply retrieved that daughter of Landra's serving girl, after she somehow got lost in the access tunnel under the kitchens." _

_"Iona?"_

_The Lorens, with Iona stood behind them, waved to him from their seats._

_"They're still here?"_

_"Everyone's here, Pup – see?" Bryce asked, motioning at another table. Eamon and Teagan appeared to be in discussion, while Isolde sat quietly and watched Connor race about. _

_Hearing the faint rumble of an incomprehensible voice, Aedan looked about. "I know that voice… the grey-haired Mage?"_

_Bryce pointed at Wynne, suddenly standing next to Connor. "You met her earlier – Eamon has her on retainer from the Circle, to monitor the boy until his powers manifest. They agreed to let one of their Senior Enchanters attend, on the provision full records be kept as a study concerning training in a familiar environment."_

_"That… seems easy. Not even a Templar?"_

_"I suppose the circumstances were a first –the Chantry is well aware of the lingering resentment from Bronach's allegiance with Meghren. They'd rather not make enemies among the nobility" Bryce explained with a shrug. "Besides, they did assign a Templar as well."_

_Looking again, Aedan noticed two more figures had appeared without notice. "… Aveline and her Templar husband… Wesley. So that's why I knew those names from somewhere?"_

_"We greeted the Redcliffe arrivals yesterday – don't tell me you forgot already?"_

_"I… I'm not sure. I remember a large group of people…"_

_"We've a lot of passing visitors, Pup. Even a Dalish messenger, confirming permission to hunt in the local woods."_

_"Theron…"_

_"A Dwarf trade contingent, and even Qunari travellers."_

_"Varric, Brosca… Sten. Weren't there some Grey Wardens?"_

_"They only travel in numbers if there's a problem – thankfully, there's nothing requiring their attention."_

_"… But, the Blight?"_

_"A Blight? …Perhaps you knocked your head, running about those tunnels earlier." Teagan remarked, joining them. "We can have Wynne inspect you… once she's done lecturing Connor."_

_"That's Wynne for you" Aedan joked, "always happier as the teacher."_

_Faintly hearing his name, Aedan looked around the room. The same voice sounded again as someone touched his shoulder._ _Two Elves had now joined the gathering, unnoticed. The male offered out his hand, greeting both Cousland brothers. Fergus shook the hand first, smiling. "Nelaros, good to see you again! You remember my brother?"_

_"Only a little, I'm afraid. I heard you had returned, while we were in Denerim. Allow me to introduce my wife, my lord" he replied, turning to the other Elf. _

_"Ah yes… Kallian, wasn't it? I'm sorry I missed the wedding party, sounded like a lot of fun" Aedan slowly offered. _

_"Gossip spreads quickly – my lord" she answered. _

_"I may have spun a few tales about that night, I'm afraid" Fergus laughed, while Aedan lightly touched his cheek._

_"Weird… feels like someone just punched me" he muttered._

_"Huh – maybe you __**did **__damage something down in the tunnels."_

_"Yes, that must be it" Aedan nodded, as the room appeared brighter. "I've addled myself in the process… thinking there's a Blight."_

_"That sounds… quite ridiculous" a voice said from behind him, droning out another faint voice in the process. Bryce stepped to one side, allowing the newcomer to join them._

_"Good to see you again, Your Majesty."_

_Grimacing jokingly, the blonde man pointed over to Cailan. "__**He's**__ the majestic one, Your Grace. Please, just call me Alistair. What's this about a Blight, then?"_

_"Just a false memory, Prin... Alistair" Aedan explained._

_"Huh… trust me, I'd know if there was a Blight" the Prince said. "Mostly because Cailan would have thrown on his armour and gone running off to war."_

_"That's what I like about you, Alistair. You always have a joke…" Aedan grinned, turning to watch as Oren joined Connor in a game. "And your optimism, obviously."_

_"Optimism?"_

_"If he's off at battle, wouldn't that leave you as acting leader?"_

_"Me? No, no, no. No leading, thank you. Bad things happened last time we tried that… __**and **__I never found those pants. Anora's made it pretty clear that experiment won't be happening again, at any rate."_

_Hearing Cailan mutter, they all turned to see him glaring at a musician. "He's demanding a favourite song, I expect" Teagan suggested._

_"Most likely" Oriana groaned. "At least he's not climbing onto the stand to get their attention, like at our wedding…" _

_"Typical Cailan – always with the dramatics, unless he gets his way" Aedan said under his breath._

"Let's just be on with it… Wynne, any ideas?" _echoed around the room._ _Looking upwards in confusion, Aedan paused. "… Leliana? What's __**she**__ doing here?" _

_"Telling another of her horrific stories, I assume" Eleanor remarked, pointed at the redhead who sat in a corner; surrounded by Oren, Connor and Amethyne. "Last night, it was something about an Orlesian woman having her throat cut by some lunatic during a tournament." _

_"Tell us again how the Chantry repaid Shartan by butchering his people!" one of the children yelled in excitement._

_"No, I want to hear more about Flemeth and her baby-eating!" _

_"But she promised to tell me how Andraste was abandoned to burn!" _

_Pinching his forehead, Aedan groaned. "Maker… her stories really __**are**__ the worst, aren't they? I thought that one about the girl in the tower was bad enough…" Frowning at the memory, he looked at the others. "How is she here, anyway?" _

_After a momentary silence, Teagan stepped forward. "Eamon and Isolde adopted her, after Cecilie died – you remember." _

_"No. I don't..." _

_"You really need to get that bump checked… she's lived in Redcliffe for the last few years, since they tracked her down." _

_"If I'm not mistaken" Eleanor began, "if young Connor does turn out to be a Mage, isn't she the technical heir? Unless they have more children?" _

_"Don't start, Mother" Fergus grumbled._

_"I'm just wondering about things – the Bannorn will most likely complain about it, though…" _

_"Here it comes… watch yourself, brother."_

_"Having arrangements made already will help soothe them… and Aedan likes her, don't you?"_

_"… Wait, what?"_

_"I warned you" Fergus chimed in._

_"You didn't think you could dodge your mother forever, did you?" Bryce chuckled, earning both of them a glare._

_"I… hold on…" Before he could make a more eloquent escape from the conversation, another faint voice emerged, whispering into his ear._

"I'm not sure what you're seeing, young man, but it's not real. You should notice little things being wrong, focus on those and you'll see the truth."

"… Nan?"

"No…. I'm afraid there's only one out of the illusion." Nodding, he waited. "You need to strike down anyone in there with you… they'll stop you from leaving otherwise."

Looking around the room as it grew hazy; he felt something in his hand. 'The family sword…' he realised, forcing himself to remain composed while driving the blade into the nearest person. The entities in the room began advancing upon him, as he struck out again. "I'm sorry, Gilmore" he whimpered, kicking the Guardsman's corpse off his weapon.

* * *

Finally collapsing to his knees, Aedan dropped the sword amongst the scattered corpses. "I can't… don't make me…" he cried, staring ahead.

_"Finish the job, boy… unlike your father, __**I**_ _actually liked you. Make me proud, and pick up that sword" _an inner voice mockingly spat.

"Howe…"

_"Uncle Rendon, don't you mean? finish our task, already. It's what they deserved, treating both of us like scum."_

"You **_are _**scum…"

_"Temper, temper – I'm just trying to help you get home… so to speak. Deep down, you had to know you were an inconvenience in their minds. __**Do it!**__"_

"Shut up!"

_"DO IT! It's only fitting – after all; it all started with you. If only you hadn't repulsed Delilah with your pathetic moaning… or had your parents produced a girl instead… I could have played the waiting game and married our houses together."_

"I hate you…"

_"Haven't you realised, yet? I am you… once again, you're hiding away inside your mind from the world, instead of being a man. Stop day-dreaming, and face facts!"_

Grabbing the blade, he spun about wildly. "How about you face _me_?!"

_"__**There's**__ that damned Cousland look… well done! You know where to find me…"_ the voice trailed off, as a figure approached from the fog.

"Wynne?"

"I came to help" she explained, glancing down as she stepped over a body of herself. "I didn't realise I was already here…"

"It was just my family at first… then you all started appearing, when I thought I could hear voices… "

"I thought as much, since you responded at random intervals… just like that Templar in the Tower. A Desire Demon had him too." Looking around the bloody floor, she stepped closer.

"They didn't put up a fight…"

"It kept that part of its word – it doesn't have the power to force you out, but it can alter the dream to push you into action. Something must still be left, however."

"… I can't" he sobbed, pointing to one corner. "Not _them_…not again."

Noticing the young boy, hunched down behind a Mabari, she froze. "Your nephew?"

"Yes… even in here, Rabbit guards him to the end…"

A bright light seemed to radiate out from the Mage, surrounding him. Gasping at the heatless sense of warmth, Aedan felt his strength return as a new voice entered his mind. _'You can overcome this.'_

"… Can I?"

_'Trust in Faith, child. All will be well.'_

Clenching his jaw, Aedan closed the gap between the remaining apparitions. Running the Mabari through, he shakily turned to Oren. The blade flashed in the air one last time, and it was over.

Turning back, he saw Wynne slowly begin to disappear. Feeling the earlier energy dissipate with her, he sat down among the bodies. "So much for faith... I really am alone." Looking around as the room filled with blackness, he took a last glance at his family. "Goodbye…"


End file.
